Brooms are cleaning devices that have been in use for many years. Brooms most commonly have relatively stiff bristles (compared to, e.g., hand-held dusters), and are typically used dry, for dislodging particulate matter and small debris from a floor and propelling the particles and debris into a receptacle such as a dustbin. The use of a broom may dislodge and propel particles into the air that are so small as to not quickly settle back to the floor under the influence of gravity. Thus, an issue with brooms is that in the course of dislodging, collecting and disposing of large particles and debris, the use of a broom can result in small particles being dispersed into the air. Such small particles can comprise known allergens such as pollen, mold spores and the like.